Goodnight
by Kristador
Summary: Sarkney; AU; Sydney doesn't remember...
1. Default Chapter

A gentle breeze swept in through the open window towards the crib that held a small baby. The baby let out a small cry, needing to go to sleep for the night. His mother heard the familiar sound and began to walk to his crib.  
  
Once she reached into the crib, the baby's bright blue, tear-filled eyes peered up at her. After seating herself in the rocking chair, she sang to her newborn child.  
  
"_ Goodnight, sleep tight. No more tears. In the morning I'll be here. And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes, because we said goodnight and now goodbye. We said goodnight, and now goodbye._"  
  
With her softly sung song, the baby had fallen asleep. Sydney smiled down at her son. He reminded her so much of his father. She gently stood up with the light blond haired boy in her arms, and walked toward the window. As she came closer the setting sun hit the gold band on her finger, causing it to glisten. She continued to hum the now familiar tune to her sleeping baby, as she gazed out the window.  
  
It had taken a long time before Sydney had ever felt safe. Even now she didn't feel completely safe. Although she was no longer in the CIA, the possibility of Sloane coming after her was much slimmer, and she was far away from Los Angeles, she couldn't help but feel threatened. She always felt like someone was watching her- someone from her past- someone who was forgotten.  
  
Most of the time Sydney managed to push all those threatened feelings away. However, tonight it was different. This time she couldn't make the feeling go away. It stuck with her. Something was going to happen.  
  
Hearing footsteps in the room, she quickly spun around. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw her husband approaching her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her.  
  
"What's wrong, Sydney?" he inquired.  
  
"It's nothing, Julian," she quietly replied.  
  
Sark looked at her for a minute, before deciding to change the subject. "How's Luke?"  
  
Sydney peered lovingly at her sleeping son. "He's fine. He just needed to go to bed," She looked up at her smiling husband. "He reminds me of you more every day."  
  
"He does look like me, doesn't he?" Sydney nodded after he spoke. "Somewhat of a pity, though."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because now he looks less like his beautiful mother."  
  
Sydney smiled up at him. "I love you, Julian."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. Then, suddenly, he moved away.  
  
"What? What is it?" Sydney hastily inquired.  
  
Sark motioned for her to be quiet. He proceeded into the hallway, whispering for her to stay in the room with Luke.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, a bullet seared into Sark's chest. He fell to the ground, dying instantly.  
  
Back in the nursery Sydney heard Sark's body hit the ground. She placed her baby in his crib, saying a silent prayer for his life. Then she ran into the hallway to her husband's body. She knelt above him, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Julian," she softly said his name as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She spoke his name as if she said it with enough pleading he'd come back and once again hold her in his arms. Instead, he remained lifeless on the floor.  
  
Down the hallway armed men had their guns raised. The guns were all pointed at Sydney. However, she didn't even feel their stares.  
  
"Stand up," one man ordered, and Sydney did as she was told. "Stay were you are. In a few moments some men will come towards you. When they are ten feet away, get on your knees and put your hands behind your head. They will not hurt you unless-"  
  
Sydney didn't want for the man to finish. She had to get back to Luke, she had to protect him. Gathering all her strength, she began to run. The men fired at her, a single bullet piercing her stomach. She fell to the ground, then continued to the nursery in an agonizing crawl. She stood up long enough to reach into Luke's crib and gently take him out. Then she fell to the ground, causing him to wake up and cry.  
  
She forced herself to prop up against the wall, and shakily rocked back in forth. The little baby continued to cry, so Sydney began to hoarsely sing.  
  
""_ Goodnight, sleep tight…. No more tears. In the morning," she stopped for air. "I'll be here. And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes… because we said goodnight… and now goodbye. We said goodnight…. and now… goodbye._"  
  
At that moment, Sydney closed her eyes, but not before seeing she was not alone in the room. A pair of green eyes were staring at her in shock. She tried her hardest to remember who they belonged to, but she couldn't remember. However, she knew they were the ones that had been watching her all along.  
  
He whispered her name, but Sydney refused to respond. She kept her eyes closed, held her baby, and tried to get rid of the pain. It was then that Luke began to cry again. The wound in her stomach hurt too badly to rock him or hum to him. She could feel wet tears roll down her cheeks as the man in the room picked up her baby.  
  
He began to sing the lullaby, ""_ Goodnight, sleep tight. No more tears. In the morning I'll be here. And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes, because we said goodnight and now goodbye. We said goodnight, and now goodbye._"  
  
Sydney couldn't figure out how he knew that lullaby. She couldn't remember where she heard it, but she knew had heard it from someone who loved her. She sang it to Luke every day. Now she wasn't sure she'd ever get the chance.  
  
She heard more footsteps, and felt herself being lifted from the floor. She was placed into someone's arms. Arms she could vaguely remember. They were strong, yet loving.  
  
"We need to get her to a doctor- **now**!" the man holding her urgently spoke. Sydney felt a tear fall from his face onto hers, but she couldn't tell why.   
  
She was even more puzzled with every passing moment. She could feel herself being carried out of the room.   
  
"So, you're name is Luke William. That's a nice name. My father's name was William. He's gone now, but he was a good man. I know you're mom, Luke. She's strong, and kind. She would've taken good care of you, and if she's okay, I know she will. Until then, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. You'll be safe with me. I promise."  
  
Tears rushed down Sydney's face. She didn't know how that man knew her, or why he promised her son he would protect him. Sydney knew only one thing as she was gently placed into a helicopter. That one statement assured her that even if she died, her son would be all right, and that was enough for her to allow her to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A lot of you who commented wanted to know if Goodnight was going to be continued, and major "duh" to me, I should've mentioned that. :-P lol So, yeah, it's continuing, hence the chapter below. And also remember, things aren't always what they seem….  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sydney felt a sharp pain as she turned in her sleep. She deeply inhaled before sitting up in bed. The pain hit her harder. She gently allowed her head to fall back onto the pillows and her back to rest on the soft mattress.   
  
After taking several deep breaths in hopes of lessening the pain, she observed her surroundings. Sydney soon realized she was in a hospital, and, after following the pain that sprang up her body, found the wound in her stomach. Confusion swept over her as she searched her memory for any recollection of acquiring the wound and found none.  
  
Sydney looked on the other side of the room and a small smile spread across her face. Her father sat in a nearby chair catching up on well-deserved sleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she returned to a comfortable position, closed her eyes, and drifted off to a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney cracked the code to the safe in a large room on the third floor of the mansion. After carefully checking for an alarm and not finding one, she reached inside and pulled out a book.  
  
"Page forty seven, right?" she asked through her comm.  
  
"Yeah, the information we need to find the map should be on page forty seven," Vaughn confirmed.  
  
Sydney reached into her handbag and pulled out what appeared to be a mirror. She took pictures of the page, then placed the book back inside the safe.  
  
"I got the pictures. I'll meet you-"  
  
"Syd? Syd, what's going on?" Vaughn, clearly worried inquired.  
  
"Sloane," Sydney whispered. "Vaughn, he's here. This could be my chance."  
  
"Your chance for what?"  
  
"I'm going after him."  
  
"What? Syd, no. You can't- not by yourself. Just meet me at the extraction point and we'll come back with a team."  
  
"Sloane could be gone by then. I am not about to let the man that ruined my life get away. Not this time."  
  
"Syd!"  
  
Sydney turned off her comm. She then proceeded into the hallway. She had seen which room Sloane had entered into. After pulling out her gun, she quickly entered the room and aimed her gun at him.  
  
Sloane was casually staring out the window, his back to her. He knew she was there, and she knew that he was aware of her presence. The eerie silence between them was broken when Sloane turned to face her.  
  
"Hello, Sydney."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney sat up straight, her eyes wide open. Pain shot up her body. That same dream had repeated itself several times, but never went any further. The room spun and her stomach burned. Wincing, she laid back down. After blinking several times so she could adjust to the light and keep away tears, she saw her father staring at her from his chair.  
  
"Dad," she softly inquired. "What happened? Did I get hurt on my mission?"  
  
Jack was silent for a minute, then he spoke. "We're not sure what happened on the mission yet, Sydney." After seeing Sydney's puzzled look, he spoke. "I'm not sure you should hear all this so soon. You need to rest, and then later I can-"  
  
"Dad," Sydney interrupted. "I need to know. Just tell me, please."  
  
Jack nodded. "I know you think you're ready, but, Sydney, just get some rest for now. We'll talk later."  
  
He didn't have to finish his sentence. Sydney was already asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney woke up to the sound of whispered voices. She recognized both of them. It was her father and Vaughn. As she opened her eyes, their conversation abruptly ceased and they made eye contact with her.  
  
Her eyes then wandered around the room again. When she averted them to a chair, she saw a baby carrier. Amidst several soft, blue blankets, Sydney saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring intently, yet peacefully at her. For several minutes she couldn't look away.  
  
Finally, she forced herself to avert her eyes, and returned her gaze to her father and Vaughn. Her confused look made them believe she didn't recognize the baby, but the inquiry she made shortly afterward confirmed their suspicion.   
  
"Who's baby is he?" she asked, her voice thick with confusion.  
  
"Sydney," Jack slowly began to speak. He then stopped himself, and instead asked. "What was the last thing you remember?"  
  
She answered, sharing her most recent memory. Jack sat in silence, listening intently. Vaughn stood pacing, nodding his head as he too recalled the events. She stopped, then seeing the men's expectant gaze, she said, "And that's all I remember."  
  
Vaughn looked at Jack. Both men's eyes were filled with pain. Sydney's confused look caused Vaughn to cast his eyes to the ground, and Jack to heavily sigh.  
  
"I'm not sure if you're ready to hear this yet, Sweetheart," Jack honestly stated. "I'll tell you when you're feeling-"  
  
"Dad, it's just a gunshot wound. I've had ones before; I've had worse before. Whatever you have to tell me, I need to hear it- right now."  
  
Jack, knowing that Sydney would persistently insist on knowing, nodded. "When you woke up earlier, you asked me about your mission. I told you that we didn't know what had happened. That's because you disappeared after you went after Sloane."  
  
"After you told me you were going after Sloane, I requested backup," Vaughn picked up telling the story. "Then I went inside to find you, but you were no where to be found. It was as if you'd never been there."  
  
"He called me and told me you were missing. He came back to LA, told me the whole story, and I immediately prepared a search team.  
  
"We didn't have any leads for weeks. We just looked around the mansion for clues, any indication of where you could be, and waited to hear from or of Sloane. We found him twice, but he always managed to get away; you were nowhere in sight.  
  
"After searching for some time without results, the team dismantled. However Vaughn and I continued our efforts."  
  
"Wait," Sydney stopped them from continuing. "How long have I been gone? The team wouldn't have stopped searching if I were only gone for a few months."  
  
Vaughn looked at Jack with uncertainty in his eye. Jack then softly told her, "Sydney, you've been gone for about a year and a half."  
  
Sydney stared in shock. She had been gone a year and a half. That time would never come back to her, and she didn't even know how she had used it. Sydney determined that she would find out.  
  
"Sweetheart?" Jack inquired softly. "I don't have to tell you the rest now; it can wait."  
  
"No," Sydney firmly replied. "I want to hear it all."  
  
Jack nodded, and continued. "Last week we received intel stating the whereabouts of Mr. Sark's new home- and that Sloane was going to meet him there. I assembled a tactical team. We were told that if the opportunity arose to take out Sloane and Sark.  
  
"The time came, after everything was planned, for us to go. We were hopeful of finding you there."  
  
Vaughn began to speak again. "We cautiously entered the building. No one was around. Then we heard some voices up on the second floor.  
  
"We went up the stairs and down the hall. Sark came out of a room, and I had a clear view of him. So I shot, and he fell to the ground. We all assumed he was dead.  
  
"And then," he paused and took a deep breath. "And then a woman came out of the room. We told her not to move, but she did, so one of the agents shot her. She still managed to go back into the room she and Sark came from.  
  
"I went into the room to find her. She was sitting up against the wall, rocking a baby. I had already assumed she was Sark's wife, and when I saw a wedding ring on her hand and the baby, I knew she was. When I got closer- that's when I realized… Syd, it was you."  
  
Tears were softly falling from Sydney's eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Both men were looking at her with sad eyes. She turned her glossy eyes to the baby again.  
  
"He's mine, isn't he? That baby's mine..." Jack nodded and looked to the sleeping baby. "Can I- can I hold him?" she inquired softly, her voice wavering as she spoke.  
  
Vaughn walked over to the chair where the baby slept in his carrier. He gently lifted the baby without waking him and placed him in Sydney's arms.  
  
She smiled at the sleeping child, then kissed his head. "Do you know his name? Or how old he is?" Sydney longingly asked her father.  
  
"Luke William," he replied. "Is his name. We aren't sure how old he is. I can find out for you."  
  
Sydney nodded. "What else happened?"  
  
"Your dad carried you to your helicopter. I carried Luke and some of his toys and clothes. There were only five agents there to begin with, and we all left- the others to get things to get Sark's body out of there. Since you were hurt we left shortly afterward. We brought you here and Jack filled the CIA in on what happened."  
  
Sydney looked from her father to Vaughn, and saw the same thing in their eyes: concern. "There's something else, isn't there?"  
  
Vaughn looked to Jack, who spoke. "Sydney, when the agents went back to get Sark's body… it was gone. He disappeared." 


	3. Chapter Three

bA/N:/b IGosh, I'm so forgetful! The lullaby wasn't written by me, that belongs to Evanescence. It's a pretty song, you should go try to find it. ;) Um… *ponders* That's all I can think of for now. This chap. Is kinda short, my apologies, but they will be getting longer soonish. ;)  
  
Thanks for reading and being patient!   
  
-Kristin/I  
  
bChapter 3/b  
  
Silence encompassed the room. Neither of the men knew what to say. Even if they had Sydney was deep in thought, and they didn't want to interrupt.  
  
"He's alive…" Sydney whispered, her voice breaking the silence.  
  
"We can't be certain," Jack replied. "But it remains a possibility. We have reason to believe it was Sloane who helped Sark escape- presumably through a hidden exit."  
  
Sydney soaked in all of the information she had been given. As her mind danced around the wish of memories that she longed to have, Jack and Vaughn sat in silence, watching her with pensive eyes.  
  
The silence remained until Jack's cell phone rang. He answered it, then quickly excused himself from the room, walking out into the hallway to take the call. Looming in the room over Sydney and Vaughn was an awkward silence. Vaughn kept his eyes fixed on the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Sydney.  
  
Sydney looked up. "Vaughn…"  
  
He met her gaze, his eyes sad and concerned.  
  
"I'd like to tell you I'm sorry," she continued.  
  
"Syd-" Vaughn began to interrupt, but Sydney held up a finger to silence him.  
  
"But I… I just can't. I- I'm not."  
  
Sydney's words shocked herself, and she could tell that Vaughn hadn't been prepared for them either. He only nodded. She continued.  
  
"I don't remember any of it, Vaughn," tears lightly began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks again. "I don't remember being engaged to Sark, marrying him. I don't remember Luke. Vaughn, I can't be sorry for this; I won't be. Not until I know exactly what I did- what happened over the last year and a half."  
  
Then, after a moment, she whispered to herself, "Which means I have to find him."  
  
She looked up once again at Vaughn, whose eyes glistened in the light. "It's okay, Syd. I understand."  
  
He leaned over and gave her as close to a hug as he could with the baby in her arms and being careful not to hurt her. "It's okay," he repeated as she cried. They stayed that way until she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next several weeks slowly passed by. Sydney spent a majority of the time asleep, her father working by her side. Jack left the room only when necessary, and only if there was someone else who could stay with her. Several visitors came to see her- Marshall, Weiss, Dixon, even Barnett and Kendall each made a brief visit. All of them spent a time with Luke. None of them could help but fall in love with the bright-eyed baby.  
  
Sydney knew her wound was healing. She could now fully sit up, usually without any pain. Despite the improvement on her physical condition, emotionally Sydney felt the pain deepen each day- each time she wished she could remember. Not knowing a part of her own life made her constantly wonder: Had she been happy during her time with Sark? Did Sark really love her? Had she loved him?   
  
She knew better than to use logic. In the madness that surrounded her each day logic was hardly worth using in like circumstances, but Sydney couldn't find anything else that could help her answer the questions she continued to ask herself.  
  
It was only logical that she had, in fact, loved him. She had married him. They had had baby Luke. She had run to him when he was shot. She had to have loved him. And yet whenever she told herself that- whenever she tried to make herself believe that she had loved Sark, she couldn't accept it, at least not fully. She knew she wouldn't be able to until she found him. Once she saw him, once she talked to him- then she'd know.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney rocked Luke in her arms, his eyes fluttering shut. Jack sat in a chair next to the bed, working on his laptop. Sydney's eyes were fixed on her wedding ring that Jack had given her after careful analysis by the CIA.   
  
"Dad?"  
  
Jack immediately shut his laptop and moved closer to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm going to need your help once I get out of here."  
  
"Sydney, I've already arranged for you and Luke to stay with me when you're released. Everything will be fine."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Once I get out of here I'm going to need your help to see Sark."  
  
"Sydney…"  
  
"Dad, he's the only one who knows, the only one who knows where I was, what happened. He's the only one with answers. I need answers.  
  
"I know the CIA won't allow it- not without some sort of arrangement to bring him in, but, Dad, I need to go. I have to."  
  
"We don't know where he is, or if he's even alive. It might take months to find out either way…"  
  
"Then take me to the house. Maybe if I go inside I'll be able to find something that could help me remember."  
  
"Sydney… Kendall's ordered agents to stay at the house in case Sark returns."  
  
"There's no way they'd let me in."  
  
Seeing his daughter's tear-filled eyes and having seen her countenance change since her return, Jack became more determined than ever to give Sydney what she deserved: answers. "I'll help you, Sydney."  
  
"Dad, Kendall's not going to-"  
  
"They'll let you in."  
  
Tears that had filled her eyes now gently ran down her face. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Jack nodded. He took Luke from Sydney's arms. The baby opened his eyes and happily looked up at Jack.  
  
"Get some rest, Sweetheart. I'll take care of Kendall."  
  
Jack retook his seat and began to softly talk to Luke. Sydney smiled at the sound. She then closed her eyes as her head laid down on the soft pillows. She listened to the one-sided conversation for a few more minutes until she fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry it took me so long! I apologise! I was bit with the Writer's Block, but hopefully you'll like this! Thanks for your patience and reviews! :)  
  
**Chapter Four**  
  
Jack continued to bring boxes of Sydney's things from the closet. After her disappearance, Jack had gone to Sydney's apartment and gathered a majority of her belongings. Will and Francie were told of what had happened, and were advised to enter into witness protection- which they reluctantly did.  
  
Sydney sat on her new bed, Luke in her arms, watching her father bring in box after box. She stopped watching when she felt a light tug on her hair. Luke's small fingers were tightly wrapped around a strand of her hair. A gummy smile appeared on his face as he pulled the strand up and down.  
  
Sydney rolled over onto her back, lifting Luke into the air. She brought him down and gently laid him on her stomach. Placing his fingers up to her lips, Sydney pretended to eat them. This caused Luke's smile to enlarge, as well as Sydney's.   
  
She looked into his happy blue eyes. Sydney adored him. She loved the way his eyes would sparkle and his toothless grin would appear. He would never have to try to win her heart, she had lost it to him from the beginning.  
  
As Sydney thought about Luke and how much he'd grown in the month they had spent at the hospital, her father re-entered the room.   
  
"This is the last one," he informed her, smiling as he caught sight of Sydney and Luke's smiling faces.  
  
Sydney sat up. "Thanks, Dad."  
  
He nodded in acknowledgment. "Do you want me to watch him for awhile so you can unpack?"  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like it if you stayed here for awhile."  
  
Realizing this to be more of a plea than a request, Jack immediately agreed to stay. He unfolded a blanket on the floor and began to help Sydney unpack.   
  
Sydney was happy to see her belongings. Her favorite clothes were all safely tucked away in a few boxes. In another box were some of her favorite books, CDs, and a book of photographs.  
  
A smile spread across her face when she saw the captured moments. Included were some pictures of Sydney with Will and Francie, a few old photos of her with one of both of her parents, and even a couple of ones with Danny. The last filled in pages held pictures of Sydney and Vaughn.   
  
She shut the book then, gently setting it aside. For a few moments she fought back tears. The memories the pictures held, while precious to her, were painful all the same. So much had changed since she'd been away. Too much had changed. It was overwhelming her, and she was sure it was noticeable.  
  
"Sydney," her father's voice penetrated her thoughts. "I have a meeting with Kendall tomorrow to discuss your visit to the house."  
  
It was then that Sydney realized that tears had begun to fall down her face. She gently wiped them away, only to make way for more tears to fall. Her foggy gaze turned from the floor to her father. Seeing the concern in his eyes, she tried to assure him, "I'm fine- really."  
  
"No, Sweetheart, you're not. But you will be," he pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "You will be."  
  
The meeting between Kendall and Jack had gone relatively uneventful. There had been little yelling, no quarreling- only understanding. However, Kendall continued to protest.  
  
"I can't allow her to go, Jack."   
  
"After all she's done for this agency, after all she's been through- how can you deny her the one thing she needs to move on with her life?"  
  
"It's not that simple. There are rules, Jack. Rules that I have to follow. I wish I could help Sydney, but-"  
  
"You know she'll go with or without your permission." Jack gave Kendall a glare before exciting the room.   
  
A sigh escaped Kendall's lips a few seconds later. With a small shake of his head he pulled out a pen and wrote on a small piece of paper. He then excited his office in search of Jack.  
  
After scanning over the room a few times, Kendall's eyes caught sight of him leaving. Kendall began to walk faster. Once Jack was in sight, he called out his name. Jack stopped walking and looked expectantly toward the man.  
  
"You left this in my office," he explained as he stepped close enough to hand Jack the paper.  
  
With a glance down at the scrap in his hand, Jack nodded his thanks and agreement.  
  
Sydney wasn't clear about what was going on. All she knew was that her father had told her Kendall's decision was a no, but to pack a few days worth of clothing for her and Luke. She had attempted to get more information from him, but he wouldn't give anything away.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Jack stepped inside the room, Luke in his arms.   
  
Sydney wanted to inquire where they were going, but decided against it. With a nod, she shut the two suitcases she had packed and slowly stood. She began to pick up the suitcases. When she looked up at where her father stood, she knew what he was thinking. The doctor's orders about carrying anything. Even holding Luke was near crossing the line. With a sigh, she dropped the suitcases.  
  
"It's only for two more weeks," Jack handed Luke to Sydney as he spoke.  
  
This initiated another sigh to spring from her lips. "They can't come fast enough."  
  
Her father smiled as he led Sydney and Luke outside to the car. Once they were inside and situated, Jack began to explain. "Kendall gave me this," he handed her the scrap of paper as he continued, "We're going to meet him."  
  
Sydney looked down at the small paper. Hastily scribbled onto it were packing instructions, an address, and a time. She let this be enough of a reason to allow hope to resurface in her heart. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
The warehouse Kendall had chosen to meet was set in the shadows. To the inexperienced, the sight of the massive and dark building would cause them to think it a wrong address and leave. But to the two agents who knew what they were doing (for the most part) and were expecting, this was exactly the right address and a nearly perfect place to do business.  
  
The father/daughter pair walked up to the building. Luke lay asleep in Sydney's arms, snugly wrapped in a blanket. The door on the side of the building that they used as an entrance creaked as Jack pulled it open.  
  
After walking through a few more doors, they found Kendall in a dimly lit room. He was sitting on a crate, leaning against a wall. He stood once he saw Sydney and Jack enter. "Jack," he nodded to the man, then to Sydney. "Sydney. How is the baby?"  
  
"He's fine. Tired, but he's doing really well." Sydney smiled at Kendall, who gave her a half-smile in return as he peered at the small bundle.  
  
"Here is everything you need to know before you go into the mansion in Venice," Kendall began his explanation as he handed Jack an envelope. "The guard team changes every 24 hours, so I'm afraid that's as much time I can give you. Currently there is a team of five there. The two of you will have to convince them you're partners were detained and get them to leave. After they're gone, you can look through the house.  
  
"When you return, you will have to give a full report. There's no way around that."  
  
Jack looked to Sydney when Kendall paused, who nodded in acceptance.  
  
"Your flight leaves in an hour. Your aliases, tickets, and credentials are all in the envelope. If you need anything, contact me and I'll do my best."  
  
After signaling his thanks with a nod, Jack turned to leave with Sydney following closely behind.  
  
"And Sydney," Kendall called causing both Bristows to turn, "good luck."  
  
Sydney smiled then turned to leave, her longing for memories and the truth intensifying,  
  
It didn't take Sydney very long to convince the team at the house to leave. The five agents appears tired, agitated, and eager to return to their normal jobs. Only one agent, a female with bright green eyes that seemed to be constantly alert questioned Sydney's remarks, and she was satisfied after hearing more to the fabricated story.  
  
Once the team had signed out and left, Jack began to unload. He carried their belongings to two small rooms near the doorway. Sydney sat Luke down on a blanket on the floor and began to explore the house.  
  
She walked upstairs first. Along the walls were paintings that relaxed her. There were several rooms she peered into—an office, nursery, bedroom, bathroom, library and a few guest rooms.  
  
Sydney longed to continue the look through the rest of the house. However, exhaustion swept over her. She yawned as she went back downstairs. Picking up Luke, she went into the room she was to sleep in. After situating Luke and herself, Sydney soon fell asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sydney..."  
  
A whispered voice plead forgiveness. Sydney slowly opened her eyes—just in tine to see a dark shadow flee to the hallway. She could hear faint footsteps outside the room.  
  
Sydney looked over to the spot where Luke laid. The baby was fast asleep, his small chest gently rising and falling as he breathed. After rearranging the pillows around him, Sydney kissed his forehead.  
  
The dark hallway was empty when she emerged from the room. Sydney decided to go upstairs. She entered a room at random. It was an office with a dark wooden desk buried under papers and a small computer sitting in it's corner. Opposite it was bookcase after bookcase—a good sized library filled with a variety of books.  
  
Sydney browsed through the shelves, quickly forgetting about the person she knew had been in her room. As she continued to look around, she found another shelf. This one however, was different the rest. Photo albums and framed pictures filled it's wooden boards. After taking a closer look, Sydney longed for the memories the photographs held. Some were from her wedding day. These were filled with joyful faces—evidence of a happier time. Some were from Luke's birth. In those pictures, Sydney could see sincere love and utter joy in Sark's eyes, as well as in her own. Other photos were family portraits, Luke, Sark and herself at random places and of them when they first bought their home.  
  
Sydney took a few pictures from one of the albums. As she was doing so, she heard movement coming from back in the library. She went to investigate as quickly as she could. But when she arrived, no one was there.  
  
She walked back to the desk and sat down, contemplating the events since her arrival at the house. Soon her suspicion grew. Sark was in the house. He had to be. She could feel him.  
  
Quickly, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She jotted down only two words—they were all she needed to write—'Help me.' Sydney looked around the desk and eventually found a roll of tape. She walked back to where the noise had come from, and taped the sign to one of the bookshelves.  
  
Sydney went back downstairs to check on Luke. She found him still asleep, and she sat down on the edge of the bed, content in watching her baby sleep. Then, after awhile, Sydney longed to check and see if Sark had seen her note. Quietly, she left Luke again and went back to the office.  
  
She pulled the paper off the bookcase. He had found it and left a reply: 'What do you need?' After thinking for a minute, she summed up her answer by writing: 'Answers.' She grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down to read. Soon though, her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep.  
  
There was someone else in the room. She could feel it. Sydney opened her eyes and he was there. Sark was standing next to her, reading the note she had left.  
  
He looked down and saw Sydney's chocolate eyes looking at him. Before either of them said a word, Sark dropped the paper and pulled out some books that lined a wall. On the wall was a button. He pressed it twice, causing the bookshelf to reveal a hidden exit. Sark rushed in, then everything went back into place.  
  
Sydney quickly repeated Sark's actions and entered the exit. She followed a long hallway—not seeing any trace of her husband. She began to walk faster and soon found herself in a large garden.  
  
Her eyes scanned the area for any sign of the man she was searching for. She found him, heading for a small bridge that had been built over a pond. She got closer than lost track of him.  
  
"Sark!" She called out to him, hoping the words would reach him through the darkness. "Please. Please, just talk to me for a minute!"  
  
Sydney continued to make her way to the bridge as rain began to fall. Walking faster, she finally made it to the bridge. And there he stood.  
  
At the other end of the bridge Sark waited, the large raindrops beginning to soak his clothes. Seeing him, Sydney walked across the bridge to his side and stood in front of her husband. Before she thought about what she was doing, she found herself kissing him as her arms wrapped around his neck. 


End file.
